It's Your Birthday
by ninewood
Summary: It is Rumplestiltskin's birthday.


_**A/N: This one shot ficlet is honor of Robert Carlyle's birthday today. As one of my favorite actors, I really enjoy him as Rumplestiltskin and the show wouldn't be the same without him. So I hope you enjoy Rumple's birthday. :)**_

The morning sunlight broke through the lace curtains as the breeze moved the lace curtains and the soft smell of roses filled the room. The bed was quiet while the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace and the soft thump of her husband's heart slowly drew her out of dreams. Belle smiled as she moved her hand along his chest and the skin under her fingers pebbled in gooseflesh. She silently thanks the gods for sending her to live with Rumplestiltskin when she sent for him to help her father save their kingdom. The first few months were hard as she tried to get him to open up, but it took her nearly falling to her death from atop a ladder that made his heart figure out he loved her as much as she had fallen in love with him.

Rumplestiltskin made a soft sigh as he slowly woke and felt her kiss his chest. He never thought he would feel loved nor did he ever think he'd have such a large family. He believed he was a hard man to love and that no one could ever love him. He really had no memory of his mother, but his father lurked in his mind like a thief. He tried to not think of Malcolm, or Pan as people came to know him, and the thought of his father rotting in some hell caused a cold chill to move through him. He thought briefly about Milah and how she detested him.

"_The only good thing that came out of that mess was Bae,"_ he thought. He let his mind drift to Cora and how crushed he felt when she rejected him. He thought himself lucky Zelena never thought much of him and the thought of her wanting him made his stomach turn. It took the love of a special woman to break through his walls and Belle was indeed special.

"Good morning," Belle said softly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, it is," he said and she smiled. He always said that since they had been married and she knew being with him made every morning a good one.

"Do you know what today is?" Belle asked and he gave her a blank look.

"I have no idea," he said and she sighed, rolled her eyes and gently poked him in the chest.

"It is your birthday," she said. She would rather have pulled teeth instead of trying to get him to tell her when his birthday was, but he finally told her.

"It is?!" he asked, fringing innocence then giggled.

"Yes, it is," she said as she sat up and kissed his lips. "Now, you stay right here. I'll be right back."

"If you insist," he said and she ruffled his hair. She noticed there was some new white and silver hair mixed in the brown hair then she moved the bedding back and got up. He watched her leave the room when a soft sound came from the basket near the large stone fireplace and the blankets moved. A small, green fur squirrel monkey lifted its head up when Bunfin scampered out of the basket and its wings bounced lightly on its back.

Bunfin used to belong to Zelena, but Rumplestiltskin had brought him back from OZ and had regrown Bunfin's wings. Zelena had torn the wings off after Bunfin had accidentally pulled her hair and Bunfin thought Rumplestiltskin as the alpha. Bunfin climbed up onto the bed then moved across the blankets and Rumplestiltskin picked up his little friend, holding him to his chest. Bunfin made little noises as it listened to its nearly hairless friend's life giver thumping happily in its ear and Rumplestiltskin stroke the soft fur.

A few minutes later Belle returned with a silver tray in her hands and Bunfin scooted to the pillow and sat near Rumplestiltskin's head. After he sat up, she placed the silver tray on his lap and he looked at the china teapot with the blue willow branch painted on the side, the matching creamer and sugar bowl, the china saucer and the china teacup with the willow branches painted on the side. The teacup had a small chip and he picked the teacup up, holding the teacup to his chest. This was their cup and she saw the tiny tears in the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how worried you were when you dropped this," he said and she kissed his lips. She used the napkin to wipe his eyes and he placed the cup on the silver tray. He looked at the china plate with slices of wheat toast and a silver cup filled with blueberry jam, the china plate with an egg white omelet with mushrooms, onions and chives, three, square beef sausages and sliced bananas and a silver bowl with porridge topped with honey. She had made him the same breakfast for his birthday and she poured some tea into the chipped cup. He loved when she fed him and she placed some blueberry jam on a piece of toast. He opened his mouth when the door to the bedroom opened and Baelfire, Emma, Henry and four year old Duer came into the room.

"_Oh no,"_ Rumplestiltskin thought as they stood at the foot of the bed and he rolled his eyes. Bae made a small cough then they sang "Happy Birthday" and Rumplestiltskin covered his face with his hands. He tried not to laugh as he peeked between his fingers and they made a little bow before leaving the room. Bunfin has hopped onto Bae's shoulder before they left and Belle was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, it could be worse. At least they can sing," he sighed and she placed the corner of the toast into his mouth.

_Snow White and Charming's castle_

Duer sat on his papa's lap as he half listened to his papa talking with his mama, but he didn't feel like talking. He knew today was his papa's birthday, but he hadn't a present. He couldn't find anything he liked in the shops nor could he decide what to make him. He wondered if his papa would hate him for not having a present and he leaned back against Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes, Papa," Duer said softly, but his papa wasn't sure.

"_Is he coming down with something?"_ Rumplestiltskin thought when the castle appeared and he sighed.

The black carriage came to a stop at the base of the steps when the footman came closer and opened the door. Emma stepped out of the carriage as the footman bowed and she smiled. She was wearing a white silk gown and white high heels and her hair was done up in loose curls. Baelfire came out followed by Henry and they were wearing black suit jackets, white shirts, black leather belts, gray trousers and black leather boots. Bunfin was perched on Henry's shoulder and was wearing a backless black vest. Belle came out of the coach and was wearing the gold silk gown she had worn when she first met Rumplestiltskin. She was also wearing black high heels and her auburn hair cascaded down in long curls. Duer appeared as he carefully got out of the carriage and was wearing a black suit jacket, white shirts, black leather belt, gray shorts, white socks and black leather shoes. Rumplestiltskin was the last one out of the carriage and he was dressed in a gold suit jacket, a white shirt, a silver vest, a gold leather belt, white trousers and white leather boots. Belle smiled as he took her hand and they walked up the stairs. They walked up the stairs then entered the castle and walked to the large doors to the ballroom. The guards opened the doors as Rumplestiltskin smiled at the sight of his friends and Snow White walked closer, hugging him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered and he nodded his head. He shook hands with Robin and Charming, got hugs from Roland, Rose and Regina and Little Oliver gave him a smile. Large tables were set for dinner as they ate, but Rumplestiltskin noticed Duer wasn't really eating. He started getting worried and was worried when Duer refused a piece of the double chocolate birthday cake Snow White's chef had made.

"Is Duer alright?" he asked Belle while looking at Duer sitting on the chair near the large marble fireplace instead of playing with Roland and Rose.

"I think so," Belle said. Rumplestiltskin nodded when Charming announced it was time for presents and Duer felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Rumplestiltskin opened his presents when Bunfin scampered across the table and sat in front of him. In its tiny hands was a caterpillar and the caterpillar was wiggling back and forth. Making little noises, Bunfin held up the caterpillar and Henry scrunched up his face.

"Uh," Henry said. Rumplestiltskin gave him a blank look when he held his hand out and Bunfin placed the caterpillar in his hand. They watched as he looked at the caterpillar wiggling between his fingers when he titled his head back and lowered the caterpillar into his mouth.

"Papa, you're not…," Bea said while Rumplestiltskin bit into the caterpillar then chewed. Bunfin bounced up and down as it made little noises and Rumplestiltskin placed the other half of the caterpillar in his mouth. He knew the others were grossed out by what he did, but he didn't want to insult his little friend and smiled.

"That was cool," Roland said.

"Ew," Rose said.

"You are definitely brushing your teeth before kissing me," Belle teased and Rumplestiltskin made a high pitch giggle. He then noticed Duer wasn't next to him, asking to help him with the presents or giggling, and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Where did Duer go?" he asked.

"I saw him go outside," Rose said. Rumplestiltskin looked at the French doors when he noticed one of the doors was open and walked to the door. Going outside, he could just see Duer sitting on the marble bench and Rumplestiltskin walked to his son, sitting next to him. Duer sniffed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and Rumplestiltskin scooped his son into his lap. He removed the handkerchief from his pocket as he wiped his son's eyes and Duer placed his head against his papa's chest.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Rumplestiltskin asked while stroking his son's hair and Duer placed his thumb in his mouth. Rumplestiltskin rocked him as he tried to figure out what could be upsetting him and kissed the top of his head. "Does your tummy feel bubbly?"

"No," Duer whispered, shaking his head. Duer tended to get sick when he ate tomatoes or peanuts and they had been careful of what he ate.

"Does your head hurt or do you feel like you want to be sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me," Rumplestiltskin said and Duer looked at him with sad eyes,

"I don't have a present," he said, pouting. "Mama took me to the market, but I couldn't find anything."

"Oh," Rumplestiltskin said, rocking him. "Did you know there was a time when Bae couldn't buy me presents? We didn't have a lot of money so he would make me something."

"I couldn't think of anything to make either," Duer said and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"That's alright, Darling," he said and Duer looked at him. "Mama didn't know what to do that first time she spent my birthday with me. She finally decided to make me breakfast in bed. She still does, but spending the morning with her is my real present. Spending time with all of you is what I really treasure more than any gift. I never thought I would have any of you in my life. I thought I would spend all my time alone. That is why I am so honored having all of you in my life. But, if you really want to give me something, I would love a hug."

"You would?"

'Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin. Kneeling on his papa's legs, Duer hugged him and Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around his son. They didn't move for a few minutes then Duer moved back and Rumplestiltskin brushed the hair out of his son's eyes. "Now, I know there is a piece of double chocolate cake in there waiting for you. If you don't eat it, Rose will."

"I don't want it," Duer said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Duer sat on his lap, placing his head back against his chest.

"No, I want to stay here with you."

"Alright then," Rumplestiltskin said while wrapping his arms around his son and gently kissed the top of his head.


End file.
